Conclusions
by Anastasia Sparlin
Summary: Serena and Mina decide to leave the scouts and head for New York...and the mafia life.
1. Conclusions - Chapter 1

A/N: Please tell me how you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything  
  
"Conclusions"  
  
I arrived at the Tsukino household early that morning. When I rang the doorbell I was pointedly surprised that no one answered...I hesitantly tried to doorknob. The door was open. I could hear footsteps upstairs and sobbing as well. When I arrived at her doorway and looked in I saw her going back and forth from her closet to the suitcase on her bunny-covered bed. I knew immediately what she was planning to do. "Why are you running away?" She looked up at me in surprise, her blue-grey eyes flashing violently, and the tear streaks reddening. "I-I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore,"she said, while going back to the closet for another load. I knew what it had to be. "You saw him again, didn't you?" She stopped and slowly turned her head towards me. I stifled a small gasp at the look in her eyes. Some people say the eyes are the windows to the soul. If that is true than I was looking into the eyes of a lost soul. "Yes, I did. He said IT again, he told me he didn't love me. So, I went to Raye's temple for the scout meeting and afterwards she yelled at me. She told me I was a disgrace to Queen Serenity, the scouts, and Darien! She said that it was exactly that reason that he..." She turned back around and the onslaught of tears came once more. I ran over to comfort my best friend and princess. She sobbed into my shoulder and hair. "Oh, Mina, I-I don't know what else to do...so, I've decided to leave Tokyo..." I looked at her in horror and complete surprise at this. She looked at me with those soulless eyes. "...and never come back." She pulled away and sat down on her bed and seemed fascinated by the activities of the neighbors children playing outside. She didn't look back up for a few minutes, but to me...it felt like centuries until she did. "I have an uncle in America,"she said not looking directly at me,"His name is Charlie Barret, and he's gonna start me off." I looked at her curiously, not knowing whether or not to believe her. Finally, I, regained my voice. "Alone?" She nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement, then she looked at me, and a silence passed between us. I don't think I could believe it at the time, but finally it had all sunk in. This CHILD, this CLUTZ, this MEATBALL-BRAIN, this...GIRL was completely and utterly alone. She had always been alone and if she did stay in Tokyo she would always be alone. Molly had hurt her, Raye had hurt her, even Ms. H. had hurt her. She had been alone for so long that I couldn't just let her go off into some strange new world by herself. "Serena...may I go with you?" She looked up at me in shock and disarray, her wide eyes searching mine for any shred of seriousness, and that was all she found. "Why? Why do YOU want to leave? You have NOTHING to gain going with me. You ARE wanted here. Why?" I grew very quiet and turned to look out the window fascinated by a squirrel family in a tree. "Mina?" I turned to look at her, my eyes filling up with water. "What is it? What's the matter?" I looked back out the window and the outside world. I don't think I could face her when I told her. "Lita and I had a fight. She said, I wasn't cut out to be a sailor scout and the only reason why I stopped being Sailor V was because I couldn't make it on my own. She said that I was a failure and that the only reason why I was still with the sailor scouts was because YOU wouldn't let them KICK...ME...OUT!!!" It had felt good to finally let it all out in the open. I cried. I just cried...and then I felt a prescence in front of me. When I looked up Serena was standing there with a comforting hand. "Are you sure, Mina? Because once that plane leaves there is NO coming back. I ask you again, Mina...are you sure?"she asked, full of sincerity. "What about money?"I asked. She half-smiled at me. "In American banks, Barrett is a VERY wealthy name. My uncle put away money for me. The accounts are spread out all over. If I were to total the entire amount of money I have in those accounts it would equal $10 million dollars." I could hardly believe my ears. It all sounded so perfect, an escape from this place. I had only one question left. "What time is the flight?" She broke her gaze from mine and looked at her clock. The time read 8:00 PM. "The plane leaves at midnight. I can buy you a ticket over the phone, now go and get packed. Meet me at the park at 10:00. We'll go from there," I left the Tsukino house and made my way to my own. We left Tokyo that night and we DIDN'T come back. Mr. Barrett was a really nice man and he managed to get the money out of the accounts and into Serena's possession. We lived in New York City for 7 years. It was a big enough city that it reminded us of Tokyo a bit, but it wasn't. One thing about Serena's uncle that I didn't particularly care for was that he was in the mafia, a mafia BOSS, to be correct, and because of that Serena was next in line. We couldn't really get out of that,so...we adapted to it. In our seven years, Serena had been initiated into the mafia and became a boss like her uncle. She stayed low and hidden but she was powerful. I was initiated as well, I was a hitman, well hitwoman technically, and was also Serena Barrett's driver. Yes, she and I changed our names. Serena changed her last name to 'Barrett' as was requested by her uncle, and I changed my name to Mina "Lono" Aino. Everyone knew me as Lono and everyone knew her as Charlie Barrett's niece who he treated as a daughter. I never thought we could ever see our friends again, but that is always subject to chance.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	2. Conclusions - Chapter 2

Authors Note: Please tell me whatcha think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way,shape,nor form own Sailor Moon and Co. They are owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Not ME! Don't SUE!   
  
"Conclusions Chapter 2"   
  
One day, in the nearby future, computers are gonna be able to do everything. They already run the stock market, the banks, the restaraunts, the grocers, and even the schools. One day computers are gonna run businesses,homes,and other such dribble. I undoubtedly believe that in the nearby future, computers will rule the world...but, unless, I don't get to check my email, I'll destroy every last one of 'em. This machine, that can do absolutely anything in the world, CAN'T check my email. *BEEP* FINALLY, after a bitter struggle of woman against machine, I hear the sound of phone lines connecting, and I can see my inbox come onto the screen. I can hardly wait to read those words, the words that I've waited 5 months to read without interference of busy signals, traffic jams, and pileups! Those words that read: *SORRY. YOU HAVE NO NEW MESSAGES.* You know, before now, I never actually thought it possible to HATE an inanimate object. As I sat there, still staring at the flashing screen, somehow my hand opened the small,oak drawer, and unconciously, pulled out a .357 magnum...and shot the screen. Now, I that this is a little drastic to some, BUT I call it therapy. I think some other people heard my "therapy" as well, because I saw Serena and her uncle staring at me and the shattered,smoking,still sparking computer monitor, from the foot of the stairs. While Serena still stared at me and the computer, Mr. Barrett slowly and CAUTIOUSLY started to move towards me. I don't know what made him seem so nervous about coming near me. What is the fact that I had blown away an innocent computer or the fact that I still had the gun in my hand? He seemed to stare intently at the blackened, worthless computer and then he seemed to stare at the ceiling, as if he was waiting for something to happen. I noticed Serena look up as well and a wave of understanding seemed to wash over her face. So, I looked up as well, and the only thing I saw was the white, spackled ceiling tiles and the inactive sprinklers. You know it's funny, because at that very moment; those "inactive" sprinklers became VERY ACTIVE!! Water sprayed everywhere and the computer sparked even more. I suppose that the smoke must've triggered the alarm. Through the water, I could just barely see Serena's outline, running to the door with Mr. Barrett following close behind her. Well, I didn't exactly like getting wet, so I ran outside while dodging water,sparks and--oops, I'm gonna have to pay for that! When we finally made it outside to the yard, we were all soaking wet and Serena was wringing out her long ponytails like a towel, Mr. Barrett was shaking his head back and forth to shake off any excess water, and I was wringing out my bow. HEY, even I have priorities. "WHAT....the hell was that?" The silence was broken by Mr. Barrett. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barrett, but the computer was being MEAN! It didn't wanna cooperate with me," "MINA! That is the THIRD computer monitor you've broken this MONTH!" "It never turned on the sprinklers before, though," I pointed out. "Yes, well, it never got SHOT before EITHER," Serena could make an excellent point, once given the chance. "Look, I'm sorry, but I--" "Mina, shut up." "Look, Serena, I'm sorry I broke the computer and all but--" "No, Mina! JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN!" Even though, I was slightly annoyed that Serena had interrupted me, I still shut up and listened. I could just barely pick up the sound of automobile tires speeding across gravel, but that wasn't what caught my attention. The thing that really caught my attention was the black mercedes that was MAKING the noise. Mr. Barrett recognized the car almost instantaeously and pushed me and Serena to the ground. Then, all went black..... *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* I remembered waking up to the scent of smoke. My eyes shot open with panic and I turned to where the house once stood. Serena was in front of it. She just stood there, with her back turned away from me. She reminded me of a cold, grey statue, not moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something lying on the ground, unmoving. Slowly, I crawled over towards it,curiousity getting the better of me. Hesitantly, I reached my hand over to its shoulder and pulled it to where it faced me. I gasped in shock as Mr. Barrett's unseeing eyes looked into mine. As soon as I had succeeded in getting up, I made my way over towards Serena. I stood beside her and watched the flames. Then, I looked at Serena. She seemed as if she was staring through the flames, as if she was entranced by their seductive, and yet, deadly dance. I couldn't take it any more. Her eyes were...were...soulless. "Serena?" She didn't answer. "Serena,I-I--" "Don't." I looked at her in surprise and fear. She stopped staring at the flames and closed her eyes and bent her head. She had her head down for maybe only thirty seconds, but to me it was thirty YEARS. She spoke again, "Mina?" "Yes?" "They killed my uncle. They made sure I was awake. They did it right in front of me and then, they burned the house." "How?" I was almost afraid to ask. I was scared of the answer. "Not now,my friend. Not now," Off in the distance, I could hear the sirens. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* THREE YEARS LATER...... Serena still grieved for her uncle. I often would walk past her room and hear her crying. She never told me what happened. She didn't deserve this--not after everything that had happened. We couldn't stay in one place after that. We moved constantly, but there was always this one house that stuck in my mind. It was our last house, in fact. It was a beautiful nineteenth-century style home with brick exterior and wood interior. The house had burgundy wallpaper and a deep green carpet. The furniture was a dark-brown leather and the rooms were HUGE! The den was a 100x100 space and the kitchen was 75x75. All of the other rooms were 50x50 except for the master bedroom which was 65x65, not including the bathroom. It had big bay windows and it was overlooking a park. It constantly reminded me of Autumn, and it was beautiful. This was all wonderful, but the one thing that I absolutely hated about that house was the fact that our neighbors' had two VERY large, VERY loud, VERY annoying Doberman's. They would bark all night long and all day long. I volunteered to shoot the dogs for Serena, but she would have none of it, being a dog-lover herself. One day, Serena, obviously, tired of the constant barking went over to the neighbors' home. I'm not quite sure what happened over there but when she returned, she was a ghastly white,almost a sickly pale. That night, the dogs continued to bark. I'm pretty sure that someone with extremely high authority hates me! Well, I can live without sleep, but I don't think I can live with those DAMN DOGS!!!! I gave up the idea of sleep and went downstairs to make myself a cup of mint tea. When I got down there, to my surprise, I saw Serena sitting up by the fireplace holding a picture. The first thing that I noticed were her eyes, staring into nothingness. She seemed to stare through the picture. She looked......empty. "Do you ever miss them?" I wasn't prepared for the question as my attention was somewhere else. It was with a shotgun that was held in the upstairs closet. I was pointing it at this mouth full of doggy teeth--huh? "Wha-What? I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She gently set the picture back onto the arm table beside her, face down. "It doesn't matter, anyway." "Well, to be honest Serena. It's not like they miss us or anything. If they did, don't you think they'd have come looking for us?" "Perhaps. But maybe they just don't know where to look. Maybe they're looking in all of the wrong places." "Hold the phone! Back the truck up! Serena! We left them! Do you understand? WE left! NOT THEM! We left them, and we are never going back! I thought that was the whole idea of running away or was I mistaken as usual?" "No. You were right. That was our decision. I'm just not sure if it was the right one." BARK! BARK! BARK! We both turned towards the window, as the dogs continued their nightly serenade. I sighed and looked out of the window towards the neighbors' yard. "You know, I'm having a fantasy right now involving a gun and a dog catcher..." "MINA!" "Sorry, couldn't resist. Besides, I thought you talked to them about that." Silence. "Serena?" She didn't hear me. She was looking at another photo. This one was a photo of her uncle, me and her. She had tears in her eyes and I felt my world shrink. She lightly carressed the picture, as if she was remembering a happier time, a happier world. Finally, she gently lowered the precious memory to the stand. Then, she stood up and walked towards the roaring fire in the fireplace. "Serena?" I asked,my voice etched with worry. Her head turned towards me,ever so slowly, but I never saw her face. Her voice though, was soft and tired. "You go on to bed, now. DOn't worry about the dogs anymore, Mina." "Serena?" She turned back towards the fireplace, still silent. So, without a word, I returned to my room. It's funny too, because the next night the dogs didn't bark......and Serena didn't grieve.   
  
To Be Continued......... 


End file.
